Cryo-shroom
(deflects projectiles) (blocks projectiles) |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 寒冰菇最讨厌冬天, 困为他睡觉的时候根本暖和不起来, 最可怕的是每当此早上起床都会看倒壁炉里结着厚厚的一层冰棱, 这个时候他就会无比羡慕他的同胞兄弟烈焰菇。 |-|English = As Cryo-shroom could not warm himself up while sleeping during winter, he hates winter the most. What's worse is that he wakes up to a thick slab of ice blocking the fireplace every morning. It is at that moment that he envies Pyro-shroom, his twin brother. }} :Not to be confused with Ice-shroom or his Spawnable counterpart. Cryo-shroom (寒冰菇; pinyin: hán bīng gū) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He shoots projectiles that can slow down and damage zombies, dealing 50 damage. Like Sun-shroom, Strawburst, and Pyro-shroom, he grows over time in three stages. In his third stage, he can shoot ice orbs that split into two, slower orbs if it hits a zombie and other zombies are nearby. These smaller orbs target other zombies and each split into even smaller and slower orbs. Almanac entry Note: Cryo-shroom's recharge is Mediocre in-game. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Cryo-shroom grows to full size and creates two ice sinkholes for four seconds. Zombies nearby in a 3x3 area will be dragged onto the hole and get killed instantly. However, there are zombies that are immune to it: *Bosses *Machines *Jurrasic Bully *Gargantuars *Archmage Zombie Costumed He creates three ice sinkholes instead of two. Level upgrade Strategies Cryo-shroom is one of the stronger freezing options. Being able to deal damage to multiple zombies at the time with the bonus of slowing them down (plus freezing if he was at least level 2), a Plant Food effect where he negates the health of the zombie (allowing it to instantly kill level 4 Knight Zombies and the like), costing only 175 sun, a relatively fast recharge, and having a projectile where it cannot be deflected by any zombies (except for Hammer Zombie and Nunchaku Zombie), he is a very powerful plant. Take note that for him to reach his full potential, Cryo-shroom requires time to grow, so make sure to use other plants to protect Cryo-shroom. At Level 5 he summons a tornado that also damages zombies like Monkeyfruit but it doesn't stop them so use it more like Spikeweed or Spikerock. Gallery Trivia *In the costumed upgrade menu, Cryo-shroom sometimes will not play his correct Plant Food effect. *His cap resembles a wizard's hat, referring to his wizard-like powers. He shares this trait with Pyro-shroom. *Gargantuars will try to smash the ice created by his Plant Food ability, but they cannot destroy them. *Unlike Pyro-shroom, his face does not change with growth. This is possibly a glitch. *He is the first plant to only be able to use his Plant Food ability one at a time. To use the attack again, the player must wait until the end of the first attack. **This was most likely done to prevent issues with the game dragging zombies to multiple holes at once. ***However, if the player plays Cryo-shroom when he has Level 4 or above and before use Plant Food on another Cryo-shroom, they both will make 4 holes (or 6 with costume) but they won't place on each other's range. *He cannot be used in Sky City levels because his Plant Food ability involves cracking the ground. However, he can be used in Air Raid. Guerrequila cannot be used in Sky City for the same reason. **However, Lava Guava also has a ground-based Plant Food effect, but can still be used in Sky City. See also *Pyro-shroom ru:Ледяной_гриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Monthly special plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants